In His Arms
by SierraGulf1
Summary: Pete becomes cruel and coldhearted to Sam when he finds out that Jack and Sam had to kiss to save the planet from the Romantics, a warring race whose beliefs balance true love and war. Anyone who opposes this would be wiped out. Sam tries to explain al


In Jack's Arms 

Pete becomes cruel and cold-hearted to Sam when he finds out that Jack and Sam had to kiss to save the planet from the Romantics, a warring race whose beliefs balance true love and war. Anyone who opposes this would be wiped out. Sam tries to explain all this to Pete, but all he seems to care about is the fact that she kissed Jack, the one man on the planet the he wants her to stay away from. He breaks his engagement and Sam's heart and Sam finds comfort in Jack's arms.

"Pete, no, please don't do this…"

"Sam, I can't believe you would do this to me! After all I've done for you!"

"Pete, I did it to save you and the rest of the planet!"

"I don't care! You are the most unloving fiancée I've ever had!"

"Pete, I love you, I never wanted to hurt you and I didn't want you to die. Why can't you just accept Jack as one of my friends?"

"Because he's not just a friend to you, but a best friend or maybe even a boyfriend, and the only reason you guys aren't all over each other is because of the Air Force regulations."

He had got her there, but she wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"Pete, I don't know why you're jumping all over me and telling me about something I god damned already know, but the reason I love you is not because I can't go out with Jack!"

"Well it might as well be, I mean, you already made out with him behind my back…"

"Pete, I can't believe you! Just because I have male friends, you're accusing me of two-timing you!"

"I just want you to stay away from him, he's not all what he appears to be…"

"Who the hell is this?! Dammit Pete, I've know Jack for seven years, SEVEN YEARS! Don't you think by now I would have noticed something?" Sam was beginning to think about calling Teal'c and find out again how the whole separation thing on Chulak works again.

"Sam, I'm just saying that he's not right in the head…"

"Oh no, you're the one who's not right in the head!"

"Fine, you know what? I'm breaking our engagement! AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR UGLY, STUPID FACE AGAIN!!!"

"Pete? Pete!"

"OH SHUT-UP YOU WORTHLESS WHORE!!" Pete yelled into the receiver before hanging up Sam starts to cry. She couldn't believe how stupid he was being. How could he do this to her? She had saved his life! Wouldn't he be grateful instead of completely insane? And his anger towards Jack was clouding his judgment and she couldn't do anything about it…

"Carter? Are you ok?" Jack asked as he entered her lab. He had heard her talking on the phone and things didn't sound to good. Pete must've found out about what happened on P4C-915. Still things just didn't add up. Why would he do this to Carter? He always cared about her… But he never liked me too much… He had said something about me being psycho and dangerous… well that may be true when someone hurts one of my team members, especially Carter.

"Yes, Sir?" Sam asked, trying to choke back her tears.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Sir."

"Yes there is. I heard you on the phone."

"Oh, Jack, what did I ever do to him to deserve this?"

"Well in his perspective you just kissed a goa'uld."

"Why does he hate you so much? Why would he do this to me? I saved his life!"

"Because I care about you, and I happen to be a male, because he's crazy, and you've saved his sorry ass in many occasions, but has he ever thanked you in return?"

"Not really…"

"Look, Sam, I'm sorry about this. I can't even tell you how sorry I am, but I hate seeing you like this, and if he doesn't understand then you two are better off apart." Sam looked down, Jack could tell this wasn't helping much.

"C'mere, Sam." Jack sat down next to her and held her in his arms. He could tell this definitely helped.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Isn't this against regulations?"

"Nope."

"What?"

"Nope. You can date someone if they're not in the Air Force."

"You're not in the Air Force?"

"Not anymore. The president granted my request but asked if I run the SGC as a civilian."

"But why did you leave?"

"Well after coming back from 915, I realized that I couldn't live another day without you. So I called the president and told him I resigned. He asked why, so I told him, and he knew how important my job was to me, even though I was ready to give it up for you-"

"No really, Jack, why?"

"Because I love you, Sam. And I can't stand to see you hurt like this anymore."

"Jack, I don't think I'm ready to have another relationship now. In fact, I'm not sure I want to see another man ever again."

"Oh, I wouldn't count us out just yet…" Jack said as he took her by the hand and kissed her like he did when he was stuck in that time loop. When they finished, Sam looked like she had thoroughly enjoyed it.

"Thanks, Jack, I love you, too."

THE END (I think…)   
A/N: I had originally planned for Jack and Sam to go out on a date and have Jack fight with Pete in O'Malley's parking lot, but I figured all the revisions I made explained themselves well enough and had a great ending line, I just didn't realize it until now. I wrote this story while listening to "I believe in a thing called love" and started to wonder if this was realistic enough. I figured it was, but I have more already written so, if you want more, just ask:).

There are no copyrights on my work. Everything on here including names, personalities, etc., except the Romantics race mentioned in the summary, is property of MGM. However, my story is copyright of me, no exceptions!   
Good night to all- Mercedes And to all a good night- Thor

Story By: Mercedes& Thor Chevron Eight (SierraGulf1)


End file.
